So Sick
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: The Kanto region has been having burning summers as time passes that it has become a huge problem that it's so close to hit a historic record that Ash and his friends find out what is causing this huge crisis before time runs out for everyone if they don't hurry everyone they loved and know will become a charzards buffet. Shippings will happen


_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I haven't done a fanfic in a long time but I'll to post as much as possible and I may do some shoutouts to people who love my fanfics anyways all I want to ask is that some to the Pokémon cities I mostly can't remember so if I name some cities in real life just don't get mad I'll try to remember them back so no hate commits on some real life at end just if you know I'll be happy to make any type of shipping it could be something really popular like pearlshipping or any other smaller or around that size even if it's not that popular I"ll be glad to make your favorite shipping just post a commit on what shipping you want me to do I'll be down to do all enjoy this fanfic.**_

 _ ** So **__**Sick**_

* * *

 **Most days living in the hot region of the Kanto region most lovely summers its never nice like other regions were some are tropical and were summers are hot but sometimes gets not so hot but in Kanto it's been the hottest day in eleven years were mostly it hits 98 degrees but now the coldest has been around 109 degrees normal days have been 114 to 117 degrees that some of the Pokémon had to move to another religion that it's been hard for young new Pokémon trainers to find any Pokémon in this hot region even the world's best meteorologist don't know why the hell is it so hot that if feels like a whole herd of Charziards came down and burned the whole region even most cities had been going through some blackouts that their biggest city ( Las Vegas) where most rich people or tourist come through had been going through the worst that it's were the epicenter is right now it had it a record that normal days hit around 110 degrees compared to normal summer days that hit only 89 degrees which is a massive increase of temperature that a young teen that lives in the metro of Las Vegas named Pallet Town lives this teen that wants to get to the bottom of it when he woke up and saw his mom shocked in Fear in what was in the news.**

 _Breaking News live on your daily Fox 24 Las Vegas news where a group of young kids were just sick of a couple of days are now dead of the oldest at 11, the second at age 10, the third at age 8,the youngest at age 5 right now we don't know what was the reason of how they passed away. doctors right now are still confused what was the reason of their death but they think it was caused by the hot burning temperature that our sun is giving the doctors called it_ _Heart Stroke_ _the symptoms at the beginning is a high fever hotter than a Charmanders flamethrower followed by nausea, vomit, sleepiness, lack in hunger and dehydration the lastly high fever, stomach pain, sweating and death right now we don't have any cure so we advised you to not let your kid or even yourself be outside for a long time if you or any love ones are in these symptoms we advised you to make sure the fever goes down immediately that it could be the caused of the these young children's death this is all on your Fox 14 Las Vegas Kanto region._

Damn that's hella crazy these little dumb kids be playing way to much that it caused them to die they think that they cool and the whole region is now they think its a whole new world diseases they crazy as fuck right Pikachu. "Pikachu "

"Ash what is your problem and how many times do I have to keep telling you to now talking to me like that do you see four innocent children died and it's a huge problem the government has to do something". And all you think about is that they are in some sort of gang that their is a **Five Year Old Killed** that these kids these beautiful creatures that were just barely in breath in this world are now gone forever I can't image how their family must be feeling they must be heartbroken it's every parents nightmare seeing there kid die in front of live television we have to get to the bottom of this if I were only strong.

"C'mon mom don't overreacted everyone dies it could be gang violence, drugs, murder, or some accident like what happened to those kids they probably wanted to be sick which cause them to lose there lives yes their gone forever but look at the bright side they are now happy whatever they are now just chill out mom you don't have to overreact to this it could be just four kids dying from this illness but it's not the end of the world mom". The question is why in the world are you more shocked and sad of that five year old kid more than the other three kids that died what's the big deal of that specific kid that compares to the other kid do you like know this kid is he some kid of your friend that matters more than the brats that died due to this damn sun mom explain now.

 **Because it's a five year old boy don't you understand what five means I remember when you were five** and I can't believe how that this sun this stupid hot tepertaure is killing these young innocent people do you get it my little Ash.

Yeah yeah I remember when I was five I got stung by a beedrill and it really hurt and even these days it still haunts me and I'm a seventeen years old so it's been twelve years since that happen though I'm of to Brock's so peace out mom.

Don't you peace out me Ash did you pay any attention to the news that we must stay away from the sun as much as possible it's 117 degrees it's a big no Pikachu can go but you can stay.

Mom are you that retarded it said that we may not stay in the sun for a long time are you in some sort of crack cause it feels like your god damn day which means I can stay for a while but not a long ass time

 **Ash how Many Times Do I Have to tell you stop Curising It's Ruining The Ecomany, You think I'm I. Some sort of crack! You are in crack cause the way you talking it's Turning you into some sort of pyschopath which I can't believe I had.**

"Whatever mom I'm out let's go Pikachu let's see if one of our friends can help us find out a way to end this crisis that we're gonna have I should bring some more Pokémon just in case we run into trouble which we can never have", cause if we did it most likely be my overreacted mother that I have to deal with a god damn fucking five year old asshole crying ass pussy ass bitch if it wasn't for that kid none of this would've happened I mean even if the kid was more than let's he's like fourteen my dick of a mom won't give two shits about it she'll be like. "Oh it's just a kid who was almost going to high school or exploring Kanto is now dead oh boy I don't know the kid but to bad for him". But no the bitch is crazy over some five year old death just because he's five what type of bull crap is that I mean I seen worst but his is of the charts."by mom I'll guess I'll be back in a couple hours around there ok mom.

You better Ash if you don't you are so grounded and don't even think if I'm gonna cure you if you get sick just cause I'm your mother doesn't mean you can talk to me like that.

Whatever peace mom

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
